1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed wiring board on which to mount an electronic component such as an IC chip; especially to a printed wiring board with a pad for flip-chip connection.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-005158, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the following is described as a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board having a pad for flip-chip connection as part of a conductive circuit: Namely, a predetermined spot of a conductive circuit to form a pad for flip-chip connection is covered with an etching mask, the thickness of the area left exposed by the etching mask is reduced by half etching, and the pad whose thickness is greater than the half-etched area will be exposed. Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-005158, since the pad is formed thicker relative to the conductive circuit, agglomeration of solder on the pad is not required, and the solder on the pad becomes elevated by the difference between the thickness of the pad and the thickness of the conductive circuit.